stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
262: Ace
Ace, A.K.A. Experiment 262, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is a superhero experiment. His one true place was originally as a member of AARG, balancing out Jumba's evil, and as a local do-gooder, but his actions have promoted him to a world-wide superhero. He is voiced by Jeff Glen Bennett. He is activated by a fire hose. When Jumba had his membership revoked from E.G.O. (Evil Genius Organization), Lilo and Stitch tried to trick the head of E.G.O. into thinking that Jumba was still evil. The plan worked until the head of E.G.O. saw a screen of Ace rescuing a cat from a house on fire. Appearance Ace is a bright red, square-jawed, roughly koala/dragon/superhero-like experiment with a muscular body, yellow chest and stomach, a manly face, cocked eyebrow, white glove-like front paws, a wide mouth, a blue nose, dark eyes, pointed ears and small yellow-tipped antennae as well as dazzling teeth. His alter-ego is an office worker named "Kent Gable", wearing glasses, a gray shirt with a black tie, and blue pants with black shoes. He stands 3 feet tall and weighs 65 lbs. Special Abilities Ace has a cunning mind, its exact comparison unknown. His cheeks are like elastic, able to hold dozens of gallons with only some expansion, and can expell held liquid in extremely concentrated streams. He has a pair of retractable arms, and he has a form of enhanced strength, exact limits unknown. He has flight capabilities, and it is persumbed he has enhanced durability. Ace can speak fluent English. Ace is super-strong, has four arms, warm ice-melting breath and performs heroics in the town. Like Stitch, he can think faster than supercomputers, lift objects 3000 times his own weight, is bulletproof and fireproof, has night vision and heat vision, can cling to walls like a gecko and can roll into a ball. He can speak fluent English and fly, but has also become a worldwide superhero. Stitch! Ace made an appearance in a bonus episode of the Stitch! anime where he takes Stitch under his wing as a hero. It is revealed that Ace can now not only speak English and fly, but has also become a worldwide superhero. Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-14h07m19s144.png|Ace's experiment pod Vlcsnap-2012-07-01-22h36m19s7.png|Ace's pose Vlcsnap-2012-07-01-22h49m01s187.png vlcsnap-2013-02-26-11h36m43s169.png vlcsnap-2013-02-25-16h37m53s190.png vlcsnap-2013-01-10-17h10m32s163.png vlcsnap-2013-02-26-11h40m11s170.png vlcsnap-2013-02-25-16h38m56s42.png vlcsnap-2013-02-25-16h31m59s221.png vlcsnap-2013-02-25-16h33m51s42.png vlcsnap-2013-02-25-16h31m52s106.png vlcsnap-2013-02-25-16h39m19s173.png vlcsnap-2013-01-10-17h12m25s18.png vlcsnap-2013-02-25-16h33m03s96.png vlcsnap-2013-02-25-16h33m15s186.png vlcsnap-2012-07-01-22h50m12s127.png vlcsnap-2013-02-25-16h39m39s169.png vlcsnap-2013-01-10-17h10m42s53.png vlcsnap-2013-01-10-17h12m39s178.png vlcsnap-2013-02-25-16h35m42s149.png vlcsnap-2013-02-26-11h32m41s55.png vlcsnap-2013-01-10-17h13m11s6.png vlcsnap-2013-02-25-16h36m24s31.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-10-17h13m24s143.png vlcsnap-2013-02-26-11h35m20s94.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-01-22h52m51s179.png vlcsnap-2013-02-25-16h41m06s56.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-01-22h49m48s127.png vlcsnap-2013-02-25-16h41m19s190.png vlcsnap-2013-04-04-13h10m44s172.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-06-18h49m07s113.png vlcsnap-2012-07-03-20h50m07s44.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-06-18h49m53s210.png ScreenCapture 19.02.13 23-09-22.jpg ScreenCapture 19.02.13 23-10-30.jpg ScreenCapture 19.02.13 23-17-53.jpg 262anime.png Ace 1.png|Unhappy Ace vlcsnap-2012-07-01-22h55m40s94.png panes44.jpg Acecardchi.png Trivia *Intriguingly, His experiment number - 262- is the "opposite" of 626 - Stitch's number; Ace is pure good, and Stitch had been pure evil. *Ace is one of the few experiments that was not evil before he was found by Lilo and Stitch. *Ace's pod color is yellow. *Ace is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 262 Primary function: Error. Experiment classification failure. 262 has no known evil uses". Category:Experiments Category:Males Category:Talking Experiments